warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aurorastar
Personal Welcome Greetings! I'd like to welcome you to the WWiki! We look forward to your contributions to the place and seeing a new face! If you have questions, just let us know. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 00:39, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :It's good to know you've felt so welcome. It's something we like to shoot for. As for getting involved, Check out the Community Portal. Project World and Project Characters both have lists of things that need to be done. You should be able to find something on one of those lists that's the sort of work you're looking for. We always like to see new contributors. Oh! and once you're done with your RP's page, don't forget to link it on the appropriate talk page. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 21:41, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Personal Welcome #2 Hello Aurorastar, and welcome! I am Eulalia459678, but you can can call me Eu. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 16:45, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Also, if you need a question answered fast, feel free to email me at eulalia459678@yahoo.com [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 20:21, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Reply Please, don't worry if you get confused. Sigh... I remember my first days. Check the Help Page, or the Help Desk on the forum, or just ask around! [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 01:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Blackstar Hi Aurorastar, I was wondering if you had any info about Blackstar. Do you? Anyway, if you do, can you help me out? It's my personal project for November, and I can't remember anything about him. Email me sometime at eulalia459678@yahoo.com, I love the email system! But anyway, thanks for your help! [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 22:33, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help on the article, it's really appreciated! [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 23:00, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Aurorastar, thats a lot of help. I'll put it into the article right now! You know, you remind me a lot of someone I know. Ah well. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Aurorastar!!! I'm Spottedpath, another user on the Wiki! I'm not that much help on WRITING articles, but I'm great at GETTING the information for the article! Contact me if you need info! RE: Essays You do it my creating a link on the page that's like /essayname or /essay/essayname. For making the titles look nicer... You'll want essayname or essayname. If you need more details, or it explained diffrently, just let me know. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 19:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Approval He Aurorastar, just thought you'd like to know that you've been approved. Thanks for working so hard on your article, it turned out very nice. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 21:07, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Oops. Sorry for adding Possible Plots. I was just trying to help.--SharpstarofFireClan 23:33, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm new on here and I'm confused at what to do. Someone help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Wildflower 04:53, 27 March 2008 (UTC)Wildflower Spammer Hi Aurorastar, I saw the message you left on Kitsu's talk page. She has been absent for the past little while, so I took action, and warned the anonip. If he/she makes any more vandalous edits, I'll ban him/her. Best regards, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 18:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, I know you! Hi Aurorastar- I'm Icepelt from Into the Elements. Anyhow, i was just wondering if you'd like to join Clans of Warriors. We need someone more great like you. So, please tell me. Thanks, and keep up ALL the GREAT GREAT GREAT work. And I really do mean that. Ambergaze 01:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) RP Pages I deleted most of them, except for the ones already up for deletion, which will be deleted on, I think, the 5th of July.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 18:39, 29 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Children of StarClan The problem that's happening is that the cookies are messed up. Clear the cookies on your computer and it should sort out. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to manually log you out, becuase all of that information is stored in the cookies on your computer's browser software. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 18:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, Aurorastar My name is Blackstar78, but please call me Blackstar. I was just asking- I love your role play, so like, why are you putting it up for deletion? Also- my mentor is here today, gone tomorrow. Would you like to be my back-up mentor? Blackstar78 23:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) It's fine, I understand what it's like to be busy. While I don't manage the best role play around, or any role play, I fully understand what it's like to be busy. If I can help, let me know. Blackstar78 21:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) P.S. Jayfeather is back on, now. Hi! Hi I love your name, its the name i wanted 2 use but it was already taken lol --Aurorablaze 22:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Templates? Do you know where I can get some blank templates? KTHANXBAI aurorastar hello do you want to join goldclan my name is icestar your could be my Deputy. i need your help because thunderclan is battling with use. hey skyclan join the battle so.keep a eye out for your friends to join my clan.but becare full for the thunderclan leadr firestar ok.from icestar